Neko
by Yuki11492
Summary: One day Naruto's childhood friend Sakura shows up with a blindfolded dark hair cat boy who was supposed to be destroy, but she bring him to Naruto who doesn't want him. Then when the blindfold is off Naruto becomes his special/chosen master?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys for the long wait lately I've been distracted and finals are coming up so yeah... and there is also writers block for the other story and it doesn't seem to be getting much views so I don't know if I'll continue it or not, but any who here's a new story I thought of while on break at college I kinda got this idea off of a manga I was reading and thought it would work so here it is hope you enjoy reviews are always welcome :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I thought today was going to be just another normal boring day until my childhood friend Sakura showed up at my apartment entrance with a blind folded dark haired guy with ears and a tail like a cat. That's right ears and a tail. It is the year 2100 and everything is electronic now and technology has become very advance so it isn't uncommon to see something like this. Just this year they created this androids called a "Neko." It has been created to do whatever it's master says no matter what it is and it will die if it doesn't receive love. They come in all sizes, colors, and gender, but back to the topic at hand. Why is there one in front of me right now?

"Um...Sakura..?"

"Yes?" she said smiling.

I pointed to the dark hair quiet neko, "What's with this?"

"With what?" trying to play dumb.

"Sakura..."

"Oh! You mean him?" still playing dumb.

"Yeah...him..Why is it here?"

"He's yours!" smiling.

"He's what?" my eye twitched.

"Yours" still having that dumb smile on her face.

"Sakura...Seriously why did you bring it here? Why don't you take it home?"

"Naruto..You know I can't. I'm living with my boyfriend and he would tell me to get rid of him."

"Then why did you get it?"

"I didn't have a choice I saved him"

"What?"

She went on to tell me how he had lots of masters, but they ended up always returning him because he would be rebellious at times and talk back to his master so he became defective and they were going to destroy him. They thought he was a threat since people were afraid he would become violent, but Sakura as the kind hearted person she is didn't think so, so she went and said she would take him. Oh forgot to mention Sakura works at a desk job part-time at the place the "Nekos" while she attends college with me at Kyuubi University for Arts and Design. She finds the "Nekos" interesting and likes design new productions for them unlike me who doesn't really care all that much about it, but I want to go into a different company for designs and stuff like that. Any who back to where were.

"So you saved it, but why bring it here? Why me?"

"Well you live by yourself in this big apartment and it seems lonely here since it's just you. Besides it's not like you have a girlfriend or...boyfriend..." she mumbled the last part.

I shook my head, "No way... Sorry Sakura, but you have to find someone else."

"Oh come on he won't be trouble he's created to help around the house and do chores and stuff also he could help you with your college work he was designed to have a very high knowledge on things so please" she pleaded.

"No I'm sorry I c-" before I could finish my sentence Sakura unblind folded the "Neko" who just stood there quietly the whole time.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with dark jet black eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

"Ho ho now you can't say no now"

"Wait what?"

"Oh you don't know? The reason "Nekos" are blindfolded is so that no else can use them and once the blindfold is off the first person they see they consider their master, but with this guy here it seemed that he was always picky about his masters and didn't like any of them. The creators of him thought that was strange to find a "Neko" that wanted to choice his master instead of just letting the first person they saw as his master."

"Then what was the point then if he's doesn't listen..."

"Well...actually I've talked to him about you a lot since I spend time down in the area where the "Nekos" stay and he always wanted to meet you. He always seemed so lonely down there with the others since he was the only one with black hair and eyes. From what I heard they are the least popular."

"But why talk about me?"

"You have always been alone since your parents went overseas while we were still in high school and since then you haven't dated anyone and as your friend I'm just worried about you it's not healthy to be by yourself all the time that's why I thought since you and him both seem lonely you could keep each others company or more..."

"What?"

"Nothing.." she giggled. "So what you do you think of him?" she turned to the "Neko."

He looked me up and down with his jet black eyes and then he finally spoke with a slightly shy tone, "I think...he's the one Sakura..."

Her eye lite up, "Really!"

"One what?"

"My master" he said slightly smiling.

"Huh?"

"I knew it! This is great. Now you guys try to get along I have to go meet my boyfriend so I'll see yeah later."

"Wait! Sakura!" but before I could say anymore she took off out the door leaving me and the dark hair cat boy alone. I shook my head, "Great..." I looked up at him. "So do you got a name or something?"

He shook his head, "No... no one's ever given me a name besides a number. The others just called me a thing or it.."

"Really? I see...no wonder you didn't like any of them. Well come inside." I began to walk to the living room with him traveling behind. "Have a seat on the couch..Do you want something to drink or something? Can you even drink or eat?"

"Of course we can we are androids after all and it doesn't matter what ever master wishes."

"Please don't call me that Naruto is fine..."

"Alright master Naruto..."

I sighed and grabbed two cans of Coke out of the fridge and gave one to him. We both drank and sat in silence for about a good hour. "So what it is that you can do?"

"Anything you wish master."

"I see...hm..."

"But I have to be love or I will die"

"Be loved? What does that mean?"

"Having sex with me"

I was taking a sip of my Coke and I began to gag a little at the comment, "W-what? You can't be serious?"

"It's true. I can last about a week or so, but after then I will begin to die. There's no problem right master?"

"Um...Well..." I scratched my head.

He looked at me and smiled, "Are you a virgin master Naruto?"

I blushed slight, "Uh..."

He moved close to me and leaned forward in front of me on the couch, "That makes me happy that I can be my master's first and it's even better that you are my chosen master."

I shot up, "Um listen there's no way that's is going to happen ok. I'm not gay alright I don't feel that way."

"So you would let me die then after all the trouble Sakura went into to save me and bring me here to help ease both our loneliness."

I looked down, "No, but I just... I don't know..." I put my hand in face shaking my head. "Let me just get my mind settled around this first ok..."

"Sure whatever my master wishes."

I don't know how to deal with something like this. I mean if I don't have sex with him he will die and Sakura would be sad, but if I do then what else will he do to me. I got classes tomorrow so let me just sleep on this and I will work it out tomorrow after classes.

"Listen I'm going to go to bed so I can get my mind around this so you can sleep in the guest room it's right across from mind alright?"

"So I can't sleep with you?"

"No... just please let me think about all of this..."

"Alright whatever you say master Naruto," he got up and went into the hallway and into the guest room.

I did the same, but went into my room I laid on my bed with my hands behind my head trying to relax and settle my mind, but today was just a weird day. I now have this cat android living with me that wants me to have sex with him or he will die and if he dies Sakura will hate me. I just don't know what to do. Oh wait he doesn't have a name does he? Hm. Let me think Kyo? Nah...Hiro...No...Saito?...NO...ugh...Sa...Sasu...Oh I know I will name him, but I will tell him tomorrow, but for now...time for sleep...

* * *

**Me:Alright I feel my writing skills are getting better and I had a few suggestions from people on how to make it better so yeah**

**Naruto: Yeah I think it worked out pretty well  
**

**Sasuke: Yeah, but why am I a Neko? Why not Naruto?  
**

**Me: Because it's fun this way and you are so cute as a nekoooo! X3  
**

**Naruto: *snickers* Yeah now we will see who is the top now  
**

**Me: Hmm maybe you are maybe Sasuke? Not telling!  
**

**Naruto: wait what!  
**

**Sasuke: Uh-oh I don't like where this is going...  
**

**Me: Muhahaha Oh this has been Yuki until the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys had some school work I had to do. I got a review mention that this reminds them of Love Neko which is actually one of my favorite Yaoi mangas they so should make it into a anime that would soooo awesome! Anywho I can see where you would get that but this is kinda based off of another one that has nekos in it don't remember the name it was weird name can't remember sorry, but I'm grateful for all the love this is getting and I hope you guys continue to make more reviews on this because I'm doing this for you guys :3 so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I woke up to a very good smell. It smells just like bacon and eggs. I opened my eyes blinking a few times to get adjusted and stretched. I got out of bed and walked into the living room following the smell all the way to the kitchen. In the kitchen stood the raven hair neko that was giving to me yesterday making eggs and bacon with an apron. His ears twitched as he heard me come and looked at me with his dark eyes.

"Good morning master" in a very neutral tone. "Breakfast is almost ready. Do you want some coffee?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah...that would be fine." I left and sat at the bar that was connected to the kitchen.

Not even a few seconds later the dark hair Neko put a cup of coffee with sugar and cream next to the cup. I put in the amount of each that I like and smelled the aroma of the coffee before a took a sip. I could feel the heat of it going down my throat as it warm and woke my body up.

Next, I was presented with a plate with scramble eggs, bacon, and toast that smelled delicious. I didn't realize how hungry since as quick as it was present to me it was gone in seconds.

"Wow that was really good..."

"Glad you liked it" I didn't realize that he was staring at me the whole time with a slight smile. He grabbed my plate and the other dishes that he used and washed them as I finished drinking my coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Oh don't worry I already ate" he said from the kitchen sink.

"I see...thanks for the meal Sasuke..."

He stop what he was doing and looked back at me. "W-What?"

"Umm your...name...I thought of one last night...d-do you like it" I felt the heat of my cheeks begin to rise as I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Sasuke...huh... I like it"

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were smiling and he was slightly red in the cheeks. I couldn't but smile. He is a lot cuter then I thought. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Glad you like it.."

He turned back and finished doing the dishes. I left the bar and sat on my black leather couch and turned on my flat screen TV hanging up on the wall in front of me. I began watching the news nothing too big going on since crime has diminished greatly in the past 3 years and mostly whats being talked about now are the "Nekos" and how this will affect society and blah blah stupid stuff like that. I did though start to watch this one thing on the news that mentioned the "Nekos" about how they are exploited for many things like porn and having whore houses on the black market selling them. Shockly enough this is all happening now since they just came out, so I could see why Sasuke couldn't stand some of his old masters.

As I was watching I felt the couch drop in slightly next to me as I looked up to see Sasuke sitting next to me watching the TV. The look in his eyes looked like he was in pain, so I switched the channel to cartoon which was playing some classic ironically enough it was Silvester and Tweety. I looked back to him to see his reaction he blink and shook his head. He must have noticed my gaze since he looked back at me.

"Something wrong master?"

My heart skipped a beat, "Umm no nothing..." I turned my attention back to the cartoons.

During the rest of the day, I did my homework on my desk as Sasuke cleaned the house. This doesn't seem so bad Sasuke is really handy and doesn't seem to mind doing chores. I'm just thankful he hasn't mentioned the whole thing about having sex with him to servive. I don't think I could take another shocker like that. I finished up my homework and stepped out of my room and into the kitchen where I went into the fridge and grabbed a can of Root Beer. I opened and too a sip that really hit the spot. I ended up chugging it not realizing how thirsty I was.

Then I stepped out of the kitchen and looked around. Sasuke was no where to be found. It really doesn't matter maybe he just left and didn't like me after all. I walked back into my room to find Sasuke sitting on my bed facing me.

"Finished with your homework?"

"Yeah..."

An evil smirked appeared on his face, "Good." He shot up and grabbed my arm and through me onto the bed.

"Ouch...What the hell are y-!" his lips touch mine as his tongue was trying to make its way into my mouth. I tried to pushed him away, but he grabbed both my wrist and held them back over my head with one hand. His other hand made its way up my shirt sending shivers down my spine. I tried my best to struggle, but his tongue finally manged its way into my mouth making me shiver more as his tongue played with mine. The heat of his tongue in my mouth felt so weird, but amazing at the same time. My whole body was heating up from every lick and slick of his tongue.

When our lips parted, I was gasping for air. My whole body was on fire and my vision was blurry. Somehow he manged to find something to tied my hands to the bed with so I couldn't escape.

"W-Why...are you doing this..?"

"You know why master. I need love to survive and this is the greatest kind of love" while he was saying that he lifted my shirt to reveal my chest. "You have such an amazing body master so tan and muscular..." he licked his lips as he licked and kissed up and down my body.

I flinched with each lick moaning at the same time. His tougne made its way down to my stomach and my belly button where he lick and sucked. "What's this? You are so hard here" he tougne my hard on that was pushing against my jeans.

"N-No...don't..."

"No? But your body seems to want it" he undid my jeans and pulled them off as my hard cock stuck out. He took his clothes off and licked his fingers as he moved his mouth over my cock licking the head slightly. He moved his licked fingers to his entrance and pushed them in flinching slightly as he did. His mouth was placed over the head of my cock as he began to suck on it thrusting his fingers in and out. He started to suck deeper and thrusting hard with his finger.

My body flinched and shivers with every feel of my cock in his hot mouth. After some time he pulled his mouth away. Leaving me panting heavily, "Please d-don't... I can't this...I'm..."

"I know master you are a virgin, but that's ok" he pulled his fingers out of his entrance and he sat of top of me. "I'll make you feel so amazing...I want you so bad master" he moved my cock to his entrance rubbing the head against it slightly before pushing it in.

A shot of heat coursed through my whole body as I could feel the inside of him. The heat of me inside of him as he began thrusting himself up and down on me. His face was red as he panted and moaned with every thrust. I couldn't believe what was happening my body wasn't listening to me. It felt amazing like he said, but I felt something warm against my entrance that wasn't him since he was on top of me.

My eyes widen slight, "W-what i-is..."

"I want to heard you scream in pleasure too master Naruto...so let me have some fun too" he smirked.

* * *

**Me: Yeah I ended it like that I'm soo bad aren't I? ;3**

**Sasuke: Seriously! What the hell why am I the bottom?**

**Naruto: Well you are a neko after all and now it's payback, but you seem to be enjoying it anyway ;)**

**Sasuke: S-Shut up Dobe! Yuki I'm not liking this...  
**

**Me: Don't worry everything will work out you see. Until the next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**To make up for lost time I did another chapter of for you guys. This one is shorter, so sorry about that, but don't worry I know you guys will enjoy this. Keep up the reviews guys and tell me if you guys want to see anything in this story like an idea or something like that, that you would like to see. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Right now the worse thing is happening to me; I'm being raped by a Neko even if it's in reversed, but that's not the worst part. This warm thing that is rubbing against my entrance so slightly making me moan still having Sasuke moving up and down on me harder and harder. I could feel it pushing against my entrance making me flinch and clench my ass.

Sasuke licked my chest all the way up to my neck nibbling at it a little still moving up and down against me. "Now you will feel just as good as me..." he whispered into my ear.

The next thing I could feel was it shoved into my entrance my hips arch upward making my cock go deeper into Sasuke making us both moan in pleasure. He continued to thrust it in and out of me hard and fast in sync with him on top of me. Both of us screamed and moaned in pleasure feeling each others warmth. He kissed me deep as he continued. My hips started to thrusted against his without me wanting them to. It felt so good that I didn't want it to stop so I kept going until I could feel the heat building up to my head as I came inside of him. Sasuke arch back breaking the kiss as he came on my chest.

He looked down at me, "I see...you didn't just enjoy being on top...you enjoyed having my tail being thrusted into you too," as he said that he pulled his tail out of me making me shiver and pant. "But now...it's my turn..." he licked his lips as he moved my cock out of him.

He motioned himself off of me and in front of me moving my legs up. "I'm...going to enjoy this..." he then thrusted his newly hard cock into me sending shocks up and down my body making it arch upward. With every thrust I could hear me screaming in pleasure and making noices that even I didn't know I could make. His heat inside of me was too good that my mind became blank.

"M-more...Sasuke..." I didn't even know what I was saying anymore.

"As you wish... master..." he thrusted deeper and harder hitting just the right spot that made me almost cum. He nibbled, licked, and bite almost my whole body making my whole body crave more.

This continued until I could feel myself about to cum as while as feeling his cock in me heat up even more. Both of us panting and moaning with each thrust knowing that we were both about to cum. With one more full thrust into me I came all over my chest as I did I could feel his warm semen shoot inside of me making that the last thing I could remember before everything went black..

I don't how long I was out, but when I opened my eyes the sun was just coming up through my window. My whole body ached as while as my wrists that had marks from whatever I was tied up with. I sat up slowly leading against the wall. I rubbed my wrist as they still hurt, but the sound of my door opening made me jump.

"Awake I see"

My heart was beating fast as I looked up to see Sasuke standing in the door way with a med kit. He came over to my side of the bed and took a seat on the edge.

"Y-you...bastard..."

He looked at me with sad eyes as his ears were down also. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't help myself...This is the first time I felt this way..." he took my injured wrist, rubbed some medicine on them and wrapped them up. He rubbed them slightly and moved on up kissing the badged wrist that sent shivers down my spine.

I moved them away, "I-I hate you..." all I could feel was angry and pain. I could see that my comment hurt him, but at the same time I felt so weak and dizzy.

"I understand..." he sat up and was about to walk out the door. "I know it has only been two days since I came here..., but I just...want you...to know that...I love you...Naruto..." he left shutting the door behind him.

I know I should of said something, but I didn't what was happening to me. I got up slowly walked to the bathroom and stepped into the shower washing every inch of myself. I don't what to do I just can't think right now. My mind is a blank. I finished taking a shower and dried myself off. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the living room where it was quiet not a sign of Sasuke anywhere. I just sat on my couch and watched TV not caring what was on or what had happened... I think I am in shock..

Everything around me is like a blur. I just don't feel anything or care about anything. I laid down on my couch as everything around me was disappearing. I slept last night, but I still feel sleepy and I just can't seem to stay awake. My body felt hot and weak and I couldn't move anymore so I just let myself drift off into the darkness that seemed so inviting, but hot and cold at the same time.

* * *

**Me: As you can tell I love to end with a twist it leaves people guessing. It's just going to be me right now since as we saw Naruto and Sasuke's little fight and being hurt, but show some love guys. Until the next chapter! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait guys here's Ch4 I know a lot of you seem to really love this story and I'm glad so keep showing the love and enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I had no idea what happened. My body felt so hot and weak, but now I feel something cold on my forehead that feels really great. I opened my eyes to see something bright pink and I know that could only be one person.

"Sakura?" I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the room around which I realized was my room.

"Finally you are a wake! I was so worried."

"What happened?"

"You had a really bad fever, but it has gone down some. Sasuke told you had passed out so here I am. How do you feel?"

"Better then I was that's for sure..., but I thought Sasuke left?"

"Left? What are you talking about? What happened you guys have a fight or something?"

"Um well guess you could say that..." I tried to avoid here gaze.

"Naruto...I know you what aren't you telling me?"

"I could help with that answer... It's all my fault anyway" I looked up slightly to see Sasuke standing in the door way with his head down.

"What do you mean?"

"I...raped him..."

I saw her eyes widen, "What!" she shot up. "How could you! I saved you because I knew it was wrong and what did you do? Raped my best friend who let you stay here!"

"I know...I'm so sorry. It wasn't right...I just...I love him Sakura...I couldn't control myself and he even got a fever cause of it... I'll got back to the company and have them destroy me...everything will be better that way.." he turned to leave.

"Wait!" both Sakura and Sasuke looked at me. "Don't go..."

His eyes widen, "But why? After what I did...you yourself told me you never wanted me in the first place this should make you happy.."

"How would it make me happy knowing that cause of me you went and killed yourself!"

He flinched slight, "I-I don't know..."

"Exactly and besides that" I sat up "Now that I'm sick because of you, you should take responsibility for it...by taking care of me until I'm better..." I felt my face begin to burn up as I didn't look at him.

"But Naruto..."

"Sakura listen...I think I might have fallen for him too..." now I could tell I was blushing as I said that.

"Master Naruto!" Sasuke tackled me back down on the bed hugging me. "I love you so much!"

"Ok ok I get it! Now get off I'm still sick you know!"

"Oh right." he got off me and went back to the side of the bed. "So I can stay.." his ears down.

"Didn't I say that you have to stay and take care of me?"

"I'm so happy!" his tail sways side to side.

"Well I didn't expect this. I'm happy for you Naruto, but listen Sasuke you ever and I mean EVER raped him again you are going down!"

Sasuke flinched and back away.

"Sakura...Stop it's ok everything will be fine"

"Alright, well I better get back to work so get better soon ok?"

"Yes mother" I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Good well I'm off" she took off out the door.

"Now that she is gone do you want something to eat master?"

"Yeah I'm starving..."

"Ok I'll go make you something" he turns to leave for the door.

"And Sasuke you really don't have to call me master just Naruto is fine"

From the corner of his face I saw a slightly smirk appear as he took off out my bed room door. It took about 3 days for my fever to go away so I had to miss classes, but Sakura told me what I had to make up. Sasuke made me food in bed, helped me take a bath which was arkward at times since Sasuke kept touching me in weird places..., but I really enjoy having him around. I've been along in this apartment for so long that I forgot what it was like to have someone to greet you and make food for you. Sasuke is great and I really have fallen for him since I don't mind him touching me and kissing at random so things have been going great and it has been 2 months now since I first got him, but it feels like forever.

"Naruto! Get up or you will be late again!"

"Hm...Five more minutes..."

The door burst open as Sasuke came around and pulled the covers off me making me fall off the bed with a bam! "Oww!" I rubbed my head. "What the hell Sasuke?"

"Hey I tried to be nice about it, but after the 15th time forget. You have 20 mins before your class starts better get ready"

"What!" I shot up and ripped off my PJs and grabbed whatever clothes was around, quickly ate almost choking on the food, brushed my teeth, grabbed my book bag and took off out the door running for my life to make it to class with just a minute to spare. Lately at school, Sakura has been telling me about these new Nekos that are being made with more human personalities and feelings so they have been giving out free one's to certain people to test them.

"So wait your telling me they are just giving them away? What if something were to happen?"

"Well from what I heard only one is going out for free the others come free with a purchase of one"

"Giving out one? To who? Not sure yet, must be someone who has a lot of money or something?"

"Yeah guess so..." after classes ended around 3 I went home. I opened the door to my apartment, "I'm hom-"

"Welcome home master.."

In front of me stood Sasuke, but with shorter hair. "Sasuke? You cut your hair?"  
"That's not me!" suddenly behind him appeared Sasuke with long hair.

"Huh? Two Sasukes?"

"No this look alike was dropped off an hour ago from the Neko company. They said that since you took a defective Neko in that they would like to give you a the newest model..."

From Sasuke face I could see that he hates this look alike, "That is correct master I'm here to please in anyway possible"

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh yes Sasuke here gave me one. I'm Sai it's a pleasure to have you as a master" he bowed and smiled with some what of a fake one which was creepy.

Great now I have two of them, but how is this going to work? I can't believe the person Sakura was taking about was me...Shit I have no idea how this is all going to work out, but one thing I know for sure... I better protect my ass...

* * *

**me: Alright! so hows that for a twist bet you didn't expect that**

**Naruto: Yeah really.. Great now I had to deal with that pervert!  
**

**Sasuke: Still creepy how they made him have to look like me with short hair, but I'm still the better looking one that's for sure.  
**

**Me: Oh yes lol Until the next chapter :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention to my fans out there. Lately I've been having some serious writers block with all of my stories. I hate when that happens :P. I'm telling you this because you guys really seem to enjoy my stories which makes me very happy and I care about my fans. Well it might be awhile before I upload anything, but I'll try my best. I love to be unique with my stories as you can tell. I usually combine different shows I've seen on TV, animes, and mangas whether it be yaoi or not and music I combine them to make my awesome stories you guys love so much, but lately I've have no inspiration because been done. That's why I'm asking you my fans to help me out with suggestions so let me know or if you wanna help me write some stories together let me know with either reviews or messages so until I upload the next chapter hope you guys will be patient with me :3**


End file.
